Strange Days
by Starchild Potter
Summary: Basically, an idea kicking around in my head. Two friends fall asleep and somehow wind up sucked into the world of the movie. In the process, they fall in love. To get the whole story, please read and review. This is my first story. (P.S. You cant seem to put OC down TWICE in pairing so the best I could do was OC x Unknown.)
1. Prologue

**STARCHILD POTTER**

**Presents**

_TITANIC II_

_ADVENTURES IN TIME_

_**Starring: Dolph Lundgren, Moneca DeLain, Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet, Billy Zane, _**and **_David Warner. Written, Produced, Story, and Directed by Starchild Potter**_

**Prologue**

**Fanatic/Unannounced Feelings/The Vortex**

A man sat at his desk in his living room, reading a book called "**Ghost Liners**" by Dr. Robert D. Ballard. He was tall, muscular, had short blonde hair that stuck up in a flattop, and blue eyes with full pouting lips. His name is James Gilmore. His muscles are the results of years of Martial Arts training combined with a few years of being in the Marine Corps, as a former Green Beret.

He is a fanatic on shipwrecks. He has three ship models on his mantle. The TITANIC, The EMPRESS OF IRELAND, and The LUSITANIA. He was still in the process of building a model of The BRITANNIC, and was waiting for his model kit of The ANDREA DORIA to arrive in the mail. He lived in a flat in Foxborough, Massachusetts with his roommate, Dana Miller.

Dana had just walked into the living room pulling a black sweatshirt over her blue sweatpants and bare breasts. James saw her every move out of the corner of his eye. He never could get used to her walking around half-naked, as it always seemed to set him on edge a certain way. He was also afraid to voice his attraction to her. Dana was tall, and skinny, but fit. She did a lot of aerobics and ballet. She had long brown hair, round cheeks, narrow eyes (Tropical hemisphere type), and luscious lips.

She smiled with admiration as she watched James concentrate. She found it sexy whenever his brow was furrowed in concentration. James closed the book and sat down on the sofa to watch some TV. He wrapped an afghan that his late grandmother had made him around himself.

"Got room for one more in there?" asked Dana.

James smiled and opened the blanket to let her in. She climbed in and snuggled up against him, as James wrapped the blanket around them both. They have been close friends since middle school. The movie of the day was "**True Grit**"Starring John Wayne.

Dana rested her head on James's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly as she did that.

"Such strong arms," she whispered.

With that, she fell asleep just as "**Titanic**" was coming on. James brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, and smiled. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I love you," he said, "But I do not know how to tell you."

He then rested his head against hers and fell asleep...

As they were sleeping, a strange glowing vortex appeared out of nowhere. It kept expanding until finally, it sucked both James and Dana in. Little did they know, they were heading towards an unbelievable adventure...


	2. Southampton Docks and Shoving Off

**Chapter One**

**Southampton Docks/Shoving Off**

James woke up in a strange place. He had no idea where he was, but he knew he was not at home. He tried to get up when he realized he was pinned down. He looked in his lap to see Dana asleep in his lap. He gently shook her awake. Her eyes opened gently, then sprung open as she looked around confused, then up at James.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I have no idea," said James as they got up and took in their surroundings.

"Looks like we're on some kind of dock," said Dana, "Look at all these people."

James looked around, they seemed to be standing in the shadow of something, he looked up at the source and his eyes widened.

"Holy shit," he said.

"What's wrong?" asked Dana.

She looked up at what James was looking at.

"Holy shit," she repeated.

They were looking at a behemoth of a ship, the keel was all black and the name read "TITANIC".

"Something tells me that we are in a world we did not know of," said James, "In this case, our favorite movie."

"Looks that way," said Dana.

James reached into his pocket to scratch his leg, then felt something papery. What he pulled out surprised him even more. He had two first class tickets in his hand.

"Where did these come from?" asked James.

Dana looked in his hand.

"This is weird," said Dana.

James looked at her.

"Dana, look at your clothes," said he said.

Dana looked down at herself, she was in a sky blue 19th Century style dress.

"My clothes?" said Dana, "Look at yours."

James did the same, He was dressed in a beige formal traveling suit.

"This is getting ridiculous," he said.

"What do we do?" asked Dana.

"Well, we might as well get on board," said James.

"You're kidding right?" asked Dana, "Do you not remember the fate of this ship?".

"Well, maybe we're here for a reason," said James, "I just cannot figure it out yet."

Dana nodded.

"I'll bet," she said.

With that, they walked off to the line. They were in line right behind a certain couple. One in a traveling suit, the other in a pearly white dress with a big hat...

James and Dana had gotten past the guard without a problem. They just showed him the tickets, he checked them, then nodded and said "Welcome aboard Titanic." They found their staterooms. As they entered, James caught a glimpse of a woman with curly reddish brown hair with a white dress entering the stateroom next door. James smiled knowingly. The ship had departed as scheduled with the blowing of its whistle. The adventure had begun...


	3. Rose

**Chapter Two**

**Rose**

James woke up with Dana tightly wrapped against him. James was a little nervous at first. They kept insisting on giving the bed to each other while the other would sleep on the couch. In the end they settled on the fact that it could hold two people, so they decided to share it. He could not help but admire how beautiful Dana looked while sleeping.

He brushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes. She stirred slightly, groaning gently in her sleep, and just continued sleeping. He gently got out of bed, Dana protested in her sleep, but turned over and continued sleeping. He covered her up with the blanket, Then went and showered. While showering, he could not help, but think to himself.

'_My god she's beautiful_,' he thought, _'I really need to tell her how I feel. But how?_'

Usually, the warm water and soap running down the ripples of his muscles, helped him think. But for once, he could not. All he could think of was how Dana was beautiful, how he loved her, and how he wanted to make love. None of that was helpful. James turned off the water and dried off, then got dressed.

He decided to get outside and get some fresh air. He left Dana a note saying so, so that she would not worry. James went onto a deck that looked like a balcony. He admired the sunrise, and started to stretch. He did not realize there was someone sitting nearby, watching out of the corner of her eye. He did not see because the sunrise was not in full yet, so therefore, there was still shadow. James removed his button up shirt and hung it on a chair. He then started moving around, practicing his karate.

He spun around and did an airborne roundhouse kick, and ended in a spinning punch once he landed. He then spun onto the ground on his back, brought his legs back and kicked his legs out, doing a kip up, he was on his feet again, as he did a few punches and kicks. He then did a final punch and ended in a yell (Like in Karate).

"Impressive," said a familiar voice.

James spun around, startled.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Had no idea this place was occupied."

The woman stepped into the light.

"It's no trouble," she said.

Outside, James was neutral, inside, he was saying "_Holy Shit_". Before him stood Rose Dewitt Bukater herself.

"May I ask your name?" asked Rose.

"James Gilmore," he said.

"You seem American," said Rose, "Yet you have a British last name?"

"My father was British," said James, "Mother was American. I came to England to visit the land of my descent. Who might you be milady?"

He knew the answer already, but he asked so that he appeared normal.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater," said Rose.

James chuckled.

"That's a mouthful," he said.

"It is isn't it?" asked Rose, "You can just call me Rose."

"Well, How do you do Rose?" asked James.

"How do you do James?" said Rose.

James was starting to think he knew why he was here.

"Being as we met," said Rose, "Would you like to join me and my family for tea later and dinner tonight?"

"I would be delighted," said James, "Mind if I bring my lady friend along?"

"You have a lady?" Rose asked with a smile.

"You could say that," said James.

"Of course, it's perfectly fine," said Rose, "Come by around noon for tea."

"What room?" asked James.

"110," said Rose.

"Funny," said James.

"What is?" asked Rose.

"Next door neighbors without knowing," said James, "We're in 109."

"Well, then," said Rose, "Until noon then."

"Indeed," said James, "See you later."

They parted just like that.

'_God, wait until Dana hears_,' he thought as he headed back to his room...


	4. Tea

**Chapter Three**

**Tea**

"So let me get this straight," said Dana, "You went out to stretch your legs and practice some Martial Arts, you ran into Rose who coincidentally was sitting nearby, she was impressed, you guys spoke, she turns out to have the room next door, now we're invited to tea?"

James nodded.

"There is one more thing," said James, "She thinks you're my lady. Are you willing to throw on the façade?"

Dana smiled.

"Try me," she said, "What time is tea?"

"Noon," said James.

"Let's see if our wardrobes have clothes that make us presentable," said Dana...

Within minutes, Dana was in a mint green casual dress. While James was dressed in brown corduroy slacks, a white dress shirt, and a nice brown jacket.

"Ready?" he asked.

Dana smiled.

"Of course Darling," she said in a mock British accent.

They laughed and went out the door to where Rose was staying. Before knocking, Dana linked her arm around James's so that they looked like an actual couple. James knocked. The door was answered by a tall man with dark hair swept back.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a deep voice.

"We are expected by Miss Dewitt Bukater," said James.

"Ah," said the man, "You must be Mr. Gilmore and Miss Miller. Please come in."

"Thank you Mr. um..." said James Fully knowing who he was but keeping up his façade.

"Hockley," said the man.

"Thank you Mr. Hockley," said James, outside: he was chipper, inside: he wanted to vomit.

The man Mr. Hockley stepped aside to let them in.

"Please have a seat," said Mr. Hockley gesturing to some chairs around the tea table, "Rose will be out real soon."

Rose came out in a yellow and white casual dress.

"Ah, hello James," said Rose, "And I assume this lovely lady is your lady friend?"

"Yes," said James, "Dana, Rose. Rose, Dana."

"Hello Dana," said Rose, shaking hands with her.

"It's a pleasure Rose," said Dana.

"I believe you already met my fiancee, Cal?" asked Rose.

"Indeed we did," said James.

Rose and Cal joined James and Dana at the tea table. Rose's servant, Trudy Bolt served them tea and crumpets as well as scones and biscuits. They were joined by a woman who looked kind of like Rose except older.

"My mother," said Rose, "Ruth Dewitt Bukater."

"How do you do?" said Ruth.

"Hello," said James, whilst buttering himself a crumpet.

"So where are you from?" asked Cal.

"Dana and I are both from Boston, Massachusetts," said James, "We visited England because of my ancestors, and to meet my relatives. No we are returning home."

"How did you come to meet?" asked Rose.

"Well, James rescued me actually," said Dana, "I was working as a barmaid at the time, when I was heading home, a bunch of men chased me and tried to rape me. James by miracle, was passing through when he saw the men. He ran in, fought each one until they were knocked out. We had been friends ever since. After a while, we had started dating, and before we knew it we were very much in love. So I moved out of my nasty apartment and moved in with him at his house in the rural area of Boston."

"How did you manage to fight so many men off?" asked Ruth.

"I used to be in the US Army," said James, "Was the youngest decorated soldier in my platoon. However, I was injured overseas and sent home. The Army would not take me back after I recovered so I started training in Martial Arts. My teacher was a Japanese immigrant name Shinto Masaki. He died of old age three months ago. He left me his dojo in his will as he had no family. When we return, I am going to pick up where he left off."

As he finished his story, an older man walked in.

"Ah Mr. Lovejoy, where have you been?" asked Cal.

"Making sure the crew stowed everything accordingly," said Spicer Lovejoy, looking at James and Dana with slight distaste.

"Your valet?" asked James.

"Yes," said Cal, "Spicer Lovejoy, these are our guests: Mr. James Gilmore and Miss Dana Miller."

"Hello," said Lovejoy shaking hands with both of them, though he squeezed James' hand a little too hard. As soon as Lovejoy left, James flexed his hand, then leaned over in Cal's direction.

"I do not think he likes me too much," said James.

"Aw, nonsense," said Cal ingratiatingly, "Lovejoy has a very firm grip, he used to be a policeman. Plus he's always serious around new faces. No need to worry."

James nodded.

"If you say so Mr. Hockley," said James.

They continued having light conversation, drinking tea and eating crumpets, scones and biscuits until around two, where they parted company.

"I will see you at dinner I presume?" asked Cal.

"Yes," said James, "What time?"

"Around five," said Cal, "Meet us at the bottom of the Grand Staircase."

"Will do," said Dana.

They politely left. As soon as they entered their stateroom and shut the door. James pounded his fist on the mattress.

"Fucking A." he snarled, "Acting civil to that bastard made me want to vomit."

He sat in an armchair.

"Just relax," said Dana, "You did a good job. We have to keep a low profile."

Dana massaged his temple and his shoulders. She then placed her lips next to his ear.

"Just remember, act civil," she whispered, "It's dinner in First Class."

Then kissed James's ear lobe, sending a shiver through his spine...


	5. Enjoying the Day: A Glimpse

**Chapter Four**

**Enjoying the Day: A Glimpse**

Dinnertime was not for another four hours, so James went into the sleeping quarters to take a nap. He fell asleep as Dana watched. She smiled.

"You're so cute when you're asleep," she whispered to herself.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then decided to go for a walk. It was such a beautiful April afternoon. Dana smiled as she looked at the sunset.

"So pretty," she whispered.

Dana sat down on a bench and laid her head back, enjoying the breeze on her face and the sight of the beautiful sky. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted something that almost made her give a double take. Nearby, sketching a picture of a nearby child playing with a top, was a man with dirty blonde hair, and dressed in the clothes of a working class type, his brow furrowed in concentration as he sketched.

'_That's Jack Dawson_,' Dana thought to herself.

Discreetly, so as not to draw attention, Dana got up and walked away as if it were any normal day. She returned to the staterooms to tell James who she just saw. When she reached the staterooms, she found James trying on a white tuxedo.

"Where did you find that?" asked Dana.

"In the closet," said James, whilst trying to tie his bow tie "I still do not know how it is we wound up having belongings."

"Makes no sense to me either," said Dana, "But as you said earlier: Maybe we're here for a reason."

James nodded, then letting go of his bow tie in frustration.

"Here," said Dana, "Allow me."

She efficiently tied it for him.

"Thanks," said Jame.

"You look handsome with your hair greased back," said Dana.

James smiled.

"You may want to change also," said James.

"Oh right," said Dana, "The dinner in First Class."

Dana went into the stateroom and began to change. After awhile, she came out with her hair done in a big bun that jutted diagonally from the back of her head, and a royal plum long dress with sequined flowers and pearls.

"Looking lovely Miss Miller," said James formally kissing her on the hand.

"And you look very dashing Mr. Gilmore," said Dana, kissing him on the cheek.

They laughed then walked out. As they left, Dana linked her arm around James's arm...


	6. Dining in First Class

**Chapter Five**

**Dining in First Class**

James and Dana walked together. What neither one did not realize was that both were intentionally taking their time, for they were enjoying contact with each other. Both found they could not stop shooting glances at each other, as they were hypnotized by each other on how good they looked.

James shot another glance at Dana, only to make eye contact with her. Dana's chocolate brown eyes locking with James's sapphire blue ones. For a while they stared as they continued walking until they heard a voice.

"Ah there you are," said a deep voice.

James and Dana broke eye contact to look at the source of the voice. Cal stood in front of theme with Rose's arm around his.

"You two look absolutely dashing," said Rose, dressed in a red and black dress.

"As do you," said James, courteously kissing her on the hand, and shaking hands with Cal.

"Well, should we head to dining room?" asked Cal.

"Yes," said James, "Lets do so."

Ruth stood nearby in an emerald green dress.

"Good evening Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater," said James, "You look lovely."

Ruth smiled.

"Thank you," she said, "You do as well. As does your lady, you must be proud."

James smiled, putting on his façade, then shot a glance at Dana, then back at Ruth.

"Yes, I am a very lucky man," said James.

They continued walking until they were in the dining room. James and Dana got to meet many famous people; Captain E.J. Smith, J. Bruce Ismay, Thomas Andrews, Colonel John Jacob Astor and his wife Madeleine, Benjamin Guggenheim, Molly Brown, Etc.

They were sitting at the table, having dinner. Cal had offered James a cigar, which he accepted with a smile.

"So, tell us where are you from James?" asked Colonel Astor.

James told them the same story he told Cal and Rose when he first met them.

"Basically I'm what you might call "New Money"," said James, "I inherited my riches when my father passed away. I make an honest living in America by teaching Martial Arts. All the gold I have won at tournaments fill an entire room altogether. It was lonely until I met my lady here."

"So any plans to tie the knot?" asked Molly Brown.

"No, not yet," said James, "Right now, we're just happy to be together."

"Interesting way of life," said Guggenheim, "If you are so in love, you should have something to represent it. Like a marriage document."

"Marriage is just a piece of paper, just as easily disposed of as to acquire," said James, "Love comes from the heart. Right now, that is all I offer, and Dana is happy for that. It's all she wants."

Dana smiled and held his hand.

"Well said," said Madeleine.

Cal smiled and raised his glass.

"To James and Dana," he said, "with their ongoing happiness."

Everyone followed suit with murmurs of "James and Dana" and "Ongoing Happiness."

"Would please excuse me for a moment?" said Rose.

She smiled at James and Dana and left.

Dana and James watched, then whispered something into his ear.

"Uh-oh," she whispered.

"Everything all right?" Cal asked James and Dana.

"I'm just have a little concern for Rose's well-being," said Dana, "Is she all right?"

Cal chuckled.

"I appreciate your concern," he said, "But she is fine, just needed some air."

"Insolent dick-weed," muttered James.

"What was that James?" asked Cal, barely hearing him.

"I said, 'Sometimes, that is a need'," said James, "Being rich is not always easy."

"Ah," said Cal, "Of course you are right."

James silently sighed in relief.

'_Close_,' he thought, '_Too close_.'...


	7. Jack

**Chapter Six**

**Jack**

After dinner, James and Dana decided to walk for a while.

"That was rather fun," said Dana, "Nice dinner too."

"Yeah," said James, "I always thought caviar tasted like shit. Have to admit; it's not bad."

"Yeah," said Dana, "Wait, how long have we been on here?"

"A few days," said James, "Why?"

"I think this is the night Rose tried to kill herself," said Dana.

"SHIT!" snapped James, "We must go help her."

They took off running as they heard a scream and someone yell "HELP!".

They came to the stern to find a man hunched over the railing.

"Listen, I got you," he said, "Now pull yourself up, come on."

James and Dana ran up.

"Help please," said the man.

James and Dana took a hold of Rose's other hand and pulled with all their might.

"Easy we got you," said James.

Jack suddenly almost lifted off the ground.

"Shit!" yelled Dana as she grabbed onto Jack to keep him from going overboard.

"Thanks," he said as he and James pulled Rose from over the railing.

All four collapsed out of breath. Suddenly three crew members came running.

"Whats all this?" one of them asked.

Rose was in shock, unable to answer. They looked at Rose, breathing rapidly, and then to Jack, Dana, and James who were trying to get their breath.

"Stand back!" snapped the man, "and don't move an inch!"

He turned to the other two.

"Fetch the master at arms," he ordered.

Cal and the others arrived a few minutes later. The man that saved Rose was handcuffed. (It was the first time they got a good look at the man; he was young, handsome and had dirty blonde hair, medium length.) Dana was also handcuffed. James on the other hand was not so cooperative. Everytime they tried to grab and cuff him, he would fight back.

"Keep your hands off me fuckhead," snarled James as he dealt out his third roundhouse kick.

"You filth, unacceptable," snarled Cal in Jack's face, "What made you think youc could put your hands on my fiancé."

He then turned to Dana, who was looking appalled. Then at James and who just grabbed another armsmen and slammed him into the metal railing by the head.

"Stay off me, you son of a bitch!" snapped James.

"And you two," snarled Cal, "You could have stopped him, instead you helped him?"

James glared at him, and started toward him. Lovejoy however stepped in and punched James in the gut. James went down clutching his gut, gasping and coughing.

"Lovejoy is an excellent valet," sneered Cal, "You can't even touch me."

"STOPPIT!" yelled Dana.

"Shut up," said Cal.

"You...fuck," gasped James, "We...actually...saved...your...wife."

"What?" snapped Cal, kneeling down to hear better."

"You're wife leaned over to see the propellers and slipped," gasped James, "She'd have been dead if it was not for that man over there. He almost went overboard, Dana grabbed onto him to keep him from going. I helped him pull Rose up."

"Lovejoy, help him up," said Cal.

Lovejoy helped him up. As soon as he was on his feet, James grabbed Lovejoy and rapped him in the mouth with all his strength. Lovejoy went down with a groan.

"Don't ever touch me again you old bastard," snarled James.

"I guess we owe all three of you an apology," said Cal, as the Master at Arms released Dana and the man.

"I especially owe you one," said Cal.

James grabbed him by the shirt.

"I'm gonna forget this ever happened," he said as he lifted him up, "But if you **_ever_** do that again..."

He pointed to his foot.

"...this is gonna go straight up your ass," snarled James, "Do you understand, shitheel?"

Cal nodded, slightly intimidated.

"Good," said James, he lowered him back onto his feet and straightend oout the ruffle he made in Cal's shirt.

"Are we good now?" asked Cal.

"Don't push it," said James.

Cal nodded.

"Again, I apologize," Cal said, "You and Dana are still welcome to first class dinner, and afternoon tea."

James nodded. Cal also invited Jack to join them for dinner tomorrow.

"You must be freezing," Cal said to Rose, "Let's get inside."

"I apologize," said Cal as he walked past Dana.

She only glared at him and ran over to James and helped steady him.

"Thank you for vouching for me," said the man.

James nodded.

"Yep," said James.

"I'm Jack Dawson," said the man.

"James Gilmore," James rasped, still in pain from his gut punch.

"Dana Miller," said Dana.

"Pleased to meet you," said Jack.

"Me too," said James, "Have a good night."

"Yes, you too," said Jack...

Dana helped James into a chair. She grabbed some ice and wrapped it in a washcloth, then pressed it to James's bruised abdomen.

"Agh!" gasped James.

"Shh," said Dana, "It's all OK."

"I got it," said James, putting his hand on the makeshift icepack, in the process, putting it over James's.

Dana kissed James on the forehead and rested her chin on the top of his head.

"Poor baby," she murmured.

James rested his head against her chest.

"I feel tired," he murmered.

"Come," said Dana as she helped him to his feet, and led him to bed and laid him down.

James fell asleep instantly. Dana smiled, lightly kissed him on the lips, and laid down next to him, wrapping her arms around him...


	8. Us

**Chapter Seven**

**Us**

James woke up to someone lightly caressing his cheek. James slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but then came into focus. Dana was looking down at him with a smile. The sunlight filtering in from the window behind her seemed to give her a silohuette like an angel.

James closed his eyes and smiled, then opened them.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," said Dana.

"God you're beautiful," said James.

Dana blushed.

"I'm in a nightgown and my hair's all frizzy," said Dana.

"Still beautiful," said James.

Dana smiled.

"I have something to tell you Dana," said James.

Dana's smile faded slightly.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you Dana," said James, "I've never felt that way for anyone before."

"How long have you kept this quiet?" asked Dana.

"Almost a year," said James.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Dana.

"Scared, of rejection," said James, "Of ridicule."

He looked away.

Dana gently turned him back to facing her, and placed a kiss on his lips. James was too startled to respond.

"I..." said Dana, "I love you too."

James smiled.

"Why did _you_ never tell me?" asked James.

"Shyness," said Dana.

James pulled her down for another kiss. Dana gasped in surprise, then moaned as she returned the gesture. James groaned as Dana intensified the kiss. She then broke lip contact to flower James's face with kisses.

"Oh Dana," he murmured.

Dana smiled at him, then climbed on top and started passionately kissing him, gently laying him on his back in the process. Jamse's hands moved up and down Dana's body, until it found the hem of her hightgown, and slowly started to lift it. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Dana broke the kiss and rolled off James.

"Better have a good reason for this," he muttered as he pulled some PJ bottoms on.

He opened the door prepared to shout, Rose stood at the door in a yellow and white day dress.

"Hello," she said.

James nodded. Rose handed him a huge box of chocolates.

"This is for you and Dana," said Rose, "I came to apologize."

"I do not blame you," said James, "You do not owe me any apology.".

Dana came up to stand behind James.

"Good morning Rose," said Dana, "Won't you come in?"

"No, I have to be elsewhere," said Rose, "I just wanted to stop by along the way and apologize, and leave you this gift as token of my appreciation."

With a wave, she left...


	9. Swallowing Your Guts

**Chapter Eight**

**Swallowing Your Guts**

Dana and James went down to the First Class dining room like last time. They were not exactly warmly welcomed by everyone, but still were allowed, because they were in First Class. This time, it was in the ballroom. James and Dana walked in arm in arm. They showed up just in time to see Rose meeting Jack at the bottom of The Grand Staircase.

As they got closer, James spoke.

"Good Evening Jack," said James, "Hello Rose."

Rose smiled.

"James, Dana," she said, "What a pleasure to see you again."

"Hello James," said Jack.

"You look absolutely handsome," said Dana.

Jack smiled.

"You two also look nice," said Jack.

"Why thank you," said James.

"Shall we?" asked Rose, linking her arm around Jack's.

"Of course," said Jack.

They headed to the ballroom. They came across Cal and Ruth.

"Darling, surely you remember Mr. Dawson," said Rose.

"Dawson?" said Cal, "Amazing, you could almost pass for a gentleman."

"Almost," said Jack.

Cal then caught sight of James and Dana.

"Ah, Mr. Gilmore and Miss Miller," said Cal, "Pleasure to see you again."

"I wish we could say the same," said Dana.

"I understand," said Cal, "Is there any way I can make it up to you two?"

"No, you've done enough," said James, "Forget about it, it's water under the bridge."

"Water under the bridge?" asked Cal.

"It means, 'Whats Done is Done, so lets just carry on to the Present'," said James, "No point in having a war Mr. Hockley."

"Oh, All right," Cal smiled, "I am glad we can move past that."

James smiled.

"You are forgiven," said James with a slight grin, "Let's head to dinner, We're famished."

Cal nodded.

"Of course," he said.

He turned to lead them into the ballroom.

"Filthy Wanker," muttered James.

"Easy James," whispered Dana.

James nodded.

They entered the ballroom and sat down. Rose introduced Jack to everybody. The ballroom was most exquisite. A few people shot James and Dana curious looks, but were ignored. Apparently, everyone had heard about the fiasco. Some looks were suspicious, others were sympathetic. James listened as Jack regaled the group with his "heroic tale" and of how James and Dana helped. Gave them his life story, and so on.

After they ate dinner, James and Dana decided to step onto the dance floor and waltz together. They were the only couple on there so far.

"I never thought I would see this day," said Dana, "You are a good dancer."

James smiled.

"Learned from my sister, Jane," said James.

"I did not know you had a sister," said Dana.

"She took care of me until I moved out," said James.

"Where is she?" asked Dana.

"Salem, Massachusetts," said James, "I only visit her on occasion. She has her own life, family. So I try not to intrude too much."

"Ah," said Dana, "Well, I would very much like to meet her."

"Did I ever tell you look beautiful?" asked James.

"No," said Dana, her dress was a ruby colored Chinese style dress .with sequined dragons, and her hair done in a tight bun with red lacquered chopsticks.

"Well," said James, "You do."

Dana smiled.

"As do you," said Dana.

James was dressed in tuxedo, consisting of a white button up shirt with matching jacket, black bow tie, a rose in his lapel, and black pants with matching shoes. He smiled. Dana smiled back and rested her head on James's chest. James returned the gesture by resting his chin on top of Dana's head.

"Dana," he said.

"Hmm?" asked Dana.

"I realize I will never meet another girl like you," said James, "You are very special. Will you be my lady?"

Dana raised her head to look at him.

"I thought I already was," she said, "Do you remember what happened earlier?"

"Clear as day," said James, "But I wanted to officially ask you out."

Dana smiled, then put her lips next to James's ear.

"Yes, I'm yours," she whispered.

James smiled at his new found courage. Dana moved her face from James' ear to look into his eyes. James only response was to smile. Dana smiled back. Dana stood on her tiptoes and they shared a light kiss. Couples nearby seeing the whole thing, smiled at the exchange.

"It would seem James and Dana are really in love," said Ruth.

"Yes, it seems that way," he said, frowning slightly at the public display.

James and Dana broke contact and smiled at each other. Dana then embraced him in a hug, which James returned. When the waltz finished, they left the dance floor, and sat with Rose and Jack.

"James, I have never seen you act so warm before," said Rose.

"When you're in love," said James, "You do things you don't normally do, if you believe in true love."

"I believe in it," said Jack, "You just do not know when it will occur until it does."

Jack then got up.

"Must you leave us so soon?" asked Rose.

"Time for me to row with the other slaves," said Jack.

He slipped something into her hand as he kissed the back, and left.

Rose looked down at the note, then turned to James and Dana.

"Could you two accompany me for a moment?" asked Rose.

James and Dana looked at her.

"Uh... sure," said James.

They got up and snuck out of first class. The followed Rose to the Grand Staircase. Jack stood at the top. He turned to face them and smiled.

"Want to go to a real party?" he asked...


	10. Third Class

**Chapter Nine**

**Third Class**

Jack had taken them down to third class where people were partying, getting boozed, dancing, and having a jolly old time. Rose watched as Jack danced with a little girl named Cora, enjoying herself. Nearby, James was arm wrestling one of the good ol' Irish boys. Dana was cheering for him. It was a very intense match, Both James and the Irishmen were sweating and straining.

"Come on James, you can do it," said Dana.

There were bets going on as this was very intense. After awhile, with a burst of strength, James took the guy down. He stood up and raised his hands up. Dana went around collecting winnings. Once she was done, she ran and jumped into James' arms. James caught her and spun her around, kissing her the whole time.

Jack eventually switched dancing partners, now dancing with Rose.

"Wanna dance?" James asked Dana.

"I'd love to," she said.

James stuffed the money into his pocket, then led Dana in a dance. James could not help but smile at Dana's laughing. She was enjoying herself immensely. Jack and Rose stopped to watch them dance. They smiled.

"He's pretty light on his toes," said Jack.

"Yeah, I noticed," said Rose, "Did you notice how they look when they smile at each other?"

"Yes," said Jack, "They seem to be completely in love."

They watched as James twirled Dana, then pulled her back in, stealing a kiss in the process. Once the song ended, James and Dana cheered and clapped with the others. Dana and James sat down with Rose and Jack. Jack handed them each a glass of ale.

"Thanks," said James as he took a sip.

"Having fun so far?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, I'm having a blast," said James.

"That's good," said Jack.

James put his arm around Dana, and held her close as they watched the others dance.

"This is so fun," said Dana.

"I was hoping you would enjoy yourselves," said Jack.

"We are," said Rose, "Thanks for inviting us."

"You're welcome," said Jack.

After awhile, James, Dana, separated from Jack and Rose as they went off to take a walk.

"We have to retire for the night," said James, "Thanks again."

"You're welcome," said Jack.

James and Dana walked to their stateroom.

"That was very enjoyable," said Dana.

"I have not had that much fun in years," said James.

Dana smiled as she held his hand.

"This is turning out to be the best 'accident' ever," said Dana.

James smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"If it was not for this so-called 'accident'," said James, "I do not think I would have been able to find the courage to ask you out."

Dana smiled and kissed him as they entered their stateroom to retire for the night...


	11. Various Successes

**Chapter Ten**

**Morning Mass/Helping Rose/Mission Success**

James and Dana woke up to knocking on their door. James got up and dressed.

"Hang on," he said, "I'm coming, keep your panties on."

He opened the door slightly grouchy, but switched moods when he saw Rose.

"Oh Hi," said James, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all," said Rose, "I just wanted to know if you and Dana wanted to come to church with me and my family."

"I have not been to church in years," said James, "But all right. Just give us time to get cleaned up and presentable."

"No problem," said Rose, "We have two hours."

"All right," said James, "We'll meet you there."

James gently woke Dana up, they took a shower, cleaned themselves up and then put on some formal attire. They went downstairs and met Rose and Cal right outside the chapel area.

"Ah, good morning," said Cal, "Sleep well I trust?"

"Yes," said James, "Slept like babies."

"And you?" asked Dana.

"Fairly well," said Cal.

James and Dana stood with Rose and her family as Captain E.J. Smith lead them in singing a hymnal. Out of the corner of his eye, James could see as a doorman and Mr. Lovejoy way-layed Jack. Took all his willpower to not march out there and stop the foolishness. Dana gently squeezed James's hand and gave him a look that said "_It will turn out fine, especially if we make it so_". James silently sighed and continued singing along...

James and Dana sat with Cal and family during lunch, they were waiting for Rose. She finally arrived.

"There you are Sweet Pea," said Cal, "Where have you been?"

"I forgot to grab my hair comb," said Rose, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"No need to apologize," said Cal as he kissed her on the cheek.

Rose briefly locked eyes with James while nobody was looking, a silent conversation was briefly held. Her eyes said "Help". James subtly nodded, and they continued on with lunch. James listened as Cal continued to converse with everyone about His and Rose's wedding plans.

Rose looked at him again.

"_Need to talk to you_," she mouthed.

"_Gymnasium,in three minutes, I'll sneak out first_," James mouthed back.

James got up.

"Excuse me please," he said.

"Leaving so soon James?" asked Cal.

"I have not been feeling well," said James, "I must get some air."

"I understand," said Cal, "Hope you are feeling better soon."

James gave him a false smile.

"We shall see," said James, he then turned to Dana.

"Meet you in our room after lunch?" asked James.

Dana smiled.

"OK," she said.

James kissed her and left...

James had been in the gymnasium for awhile, he had been practicing martial arts moves as sweat ran down his muscular torso.

"James," said a voice.

He turned around to see Rose looking troubled. He grabbed a towel and wiped himself off and took a seat.

"Sit down," James said gently.

Rose did as she was told.

"What is troubling you?" asked James knowing full well what was.

"I'm confused," said Rose.

"About?" asked James.

"How I feel," said Rose.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"It's Jack, I feel so strange around him, and yet," said Rose, "I seem to be conflicted with the fact that I am engaged to Cal."

"Are you attracted to Jack?" asked James.

"Everytime I'm around him," said Rose, "I feel happy, like I'm flying, my heart races just thinking about him."

"You're in love," said James, "Why do you feel so conflicted with this? Do you love Cal also?."

"I don't know," said Rose, "He's done a lot for me, but I do not get these feelings around him. What should I do?"

"Follow your heart," said James, "Do what you feel is the right thing."

"But which one is that?" asked Rose.

James sighed.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said, "Go to Jack."

"But will happen if Cal finds out?" asked Rose.

James's face turned slightly menacing.

"If he knows whats good for him," said James, "He'll back off. If he hurts you, does anything wrong or threatening to you or Jack or both, you let me know understand? I'll protect both of you."

"But I'm scared," said Rose.

"Rose," said James, "You're in love with Jack, you do not feel that way towards Cal. Do what's right. Go to him. I cannot make you do this, I can only point you in the right direction. But whatever choice you make, be sure it's the right one."

"You're right," said Rose, "I do not love Cal, I love Jack."

James took her hand and patted it gently like a big brother and smiled.

"Go to him Rose," he said gently.

Rose hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime," said James, "and remember, if Cal does anything bad, let me know."

Rose released her hold and smiled.

"I will," said Rose, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said James.

"Where will I find him?" asked Rose.

"Bow section of the Titanic," said James, "Near the prow, he hangs out there all the time."

"How do you know this?" asked Rose.

James smiled.

"Call it intuition," said James, "He's waiting for you. Go to him."

"Okay," she said.

With that, Rose left, happy for the first time in ages...

James and Dana were walking on the decks. He had insisted on them taking a walk.

"Why did you want us to walk so bad?" asked Dana.

"I have something to show you something,"

"What?" giggled Dana.

"It's a surprise," said James.

Dana giggled.

"Aw come on," said Dana.

They stopped near the gate leading down to the bow.

"A perfect setting," said James as they stared at the sunset.

"Beautiful," said Dana, "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

James smiled.

"Look over on the prow," said James.

Dana looked and there was Jack at the prow.

"Wait for it," said James.

A few seconds later, Rose came into view.

"The Part where Rose and Jack fall in love?" asked Dana.

"Mm-hmm," said James.

"She followed her heart," said Dana with a smile as they watched Jack and Rose lock lips.

"Not without a little help," said James with a prideful smile.

Dana looked at him surprised.

"Help?" she said.

James nodded. Understanding dawned on her.

"When you prematurely left, the dining room" said Dana.

James nodded.

"You helped her?" asked Dana.

James nodded again.

Dana smiled, then kissed him passionately.

"I fell in love with a real man," she said.

James smiled and hugged her...

Dana had decided to return to their staterooms. James said he would meet her there and decided to meet up with Rose and Jack briefly. As they were headed this way, James scaled the railing and hopped right over, landing solidly on his feet, then walked towards them as if out walking. Rose and Jack caught sight of him and approached him.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Jack with a laugh.

"Guardian Angel," said James.

"Spying on us?" asked Rose.

James shook his head.

"Protecting," said James,. "Plus I wanted to show Dana what good I am capable of."

"You really do love her huh?" asked Rose.

"Without her," said James, "I am empty."

"You may want to find her," said Rose.

James smiled.

"I already know where," said James, "Be careful, Cal is very clever."

"We will," said Jack.

"You better be," said James, "Or all my efforts will be for nothing."

The three laughed.

"I have a lady to appreciate," said James, "See ya."

With that, he walked off to his stateroom...


	12. Together Forever

_**Warning: Love scene alert. Dont like, Dont read. If U like love scenes, read on. reader discretion advised**_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Together Forever**

James had returned to his stateroom. When he stepped in, he was taken by surprise; many candles sat all over the place, flickering and bathing the room in a beautiful glow. The smell of rose petals was wafting throughout the room. James was clueless as to what was going on.

"Dana," he called.

"In here," came a seductive voice.

James turned to see Dana standing in the doorway., clad in nothing but a black lacy bra with matching panties.

"Dana...," gasped James, feeling slightly aroused, "What is going on?"

Dana smiled and beckoned to him with her pointer finger.

James followed her into the bedroom.

"Close the door," whispered Dana.

James did as he was told. Before he could blink, Dana was upon him. Pinning him against the door whilst bracing herself with her hands on either side of his as she passionately kissed him. James could not help, but return the gesture. Dana giggled as his hands landed on her ass. Dana put her lips beside James's ear.

"Naught naughty," she whispered as she sucked his ear lobe.

James gasped.

"Oh, god," he rasped.

"Come," whispered Dana. She unpinned him from the door, and started kissing him once more.

In the process, she unbuttoned and removed James's shirt as he kicked his shoes and socks off. Dana's tongue sought entrance as she undid James's pants and let them fall. Dana's tongue waged war with James's as she reached under the waistband of James's waistband.

James grunted as Dana's hand gently gripped and stroked his piece. Dana gently lowered him to the bed, kissing him the whole time they slowly laid down on the bed. Dana broke the kiss to look down into James's eyes and smile at him. She kissed him on the cheek, then started trailing kisses up and down James's muscular torso. James groaned at the lip contact. Dana held in a giggle as her fingers hooked onto his waistband and pulled his boxers off. Dana smiled as she ran her finger in a circle on the tip of James's piece, causing him to gasp.

Dana ran her tongue along the length, then around the tip, causing James to moan louder. Dana smiled and took him in her mouth. James cried out and gripped the headboard as Dana started gently sucking him.

"Oh god," gasped James.

Dana smiled and picked up rhythm, bobbing her head faster and faster. James clutched the headboard harder, making his knuckles crack, finally at full speed, Dana kept at it until James cried out and his dam burst in her mouth. Dana smiled as she swallowed his essence, then kissed him. She then climbed on so that she was straddling James's hips like a cowgirl on a horse. She reached up and undid the front of her bra, revealing her beautiful breasts.

James was hypnotized by what he saw. Dana smiled, gently pried James's hands off the headboard and pressed them to her breasts. Dana immediately tilted her head back and gasped as James began fondling. He then pulled her down so that he could bring the breasts to his mouth. Dana moaned as he sucked one nipple until it stood up, then went to the other and did the same to the same effect. Dana then gently lifted her hips up and removed her panties.

"This is gonna take a minute," said Dana, "Because this is my first."

"Mine also," said James.

Dana smiled and kissed him, positioned James's shaft, then gently sank onto it. Her face scrunched in slight discomfort until she finally adjusted, she then began to ride. Dana then grabbed James's wrists and pinned him down as she began grinding her hips against his.

"Oh Dana," murmured James as Dana sat up.

James supported Dana's hips as she started bouncing on him.

"Oh god!" gasped Dana as she rode him.

James pulled her back down for another kiss as he thrust into her. Their kissing more heated and passionate now. Dana started thrusting her hips against James's piece feverishly as he thrust into her. The headboard thumping, the bed springs squeaking, the mattress and framing groaning and bumping, as both could feel their goals approaching fast. Both cried out as they reached their peak. Dana collapsed against James, sweaty and hot, and out of breath, but happy. James was the same way as he held her. They kissed then relaxed. Dana went to climb off, but James held her.

"No," he said, "Stay."

Dana smiled and kissed him and rested her head on his chest as she pulled the blanket over them.

"I love you," said James.

"I love you too," said Dana.

"Together Forever?" asked James.

"Together Forever," responded Dana.

They kissed then fell asleep as their hands intertwined, forgetting that this was the final night for Titanic...


	13. The Shuddering Revelation

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Shuddering/Revelation**

James and Dana were sleeping peacefully, dreaming about what they just did. They suddenly woke up to the ship shuddering with a rumbling, grating sound. James and Dana sat up.

"What the hell?" said Dana as James ran to the porthole to get a look

James saw what looked like a big mass of ice float by.

"Oh shit," he said.

"Is it what I think it is?" asked Dana.

James nodded grimly.

"We have to find Rose and Jack," he said.

They started getting dressed. On a whim, he checked one of the the drawers in the wardrobe to find a fancy looking box. He opened it, revealing a Colt Single Action Army Revolver. James took it out and examined it. He was an expert pistol marksmen when he was in The Marine Corps. He especially liked old revolvers. The velocity of the bullet is slower, for maximum wounding effect.

Dana looked at it.

"Where the hell did that come from?" she asked.

"Fucked if I know," said James, as he started loading it, "But we might need it. If I can remember correctly, Cal tries to shoot Rose and Jack, then he sics Lovejoy on them."

Dana nodded as James put extra bullets on the bullet belt and put it on. He then twirled the gun as he put it in his holster, then closed his evening jacket over it.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Dana.

"My grandfather," said James, "Come on."

They left the room and headed for the bow as fast as they could.

"Are you sure we'll find them their?" asked Dana as they hightailed to the bow section.

"If I remember this movie correctly," said James, "They'll be leaning over the railing checking the damage at the bow."

Within a few minutes, they had made it to the bow and were running down the steps through the gate door. There was Rose and Jack at the rail, clowning around.

"Jack, Rose," said James.

They twirled around.

"James," said Rose, "What a surprise."

"What are you doing here?" asked Jack.

James made sure they would not be heard.

"We do not have much time," said James, keeping his voice low, "In an hour, this ship will be sinking."

"Impossible," said Rose, "They said it was unsinkable."

James shook his head.

"They were wrong," said James.

"Iron plates held together by rivets," Dana, "Totally pathetic."

They realized too late, that they had said too much.

"How do you know all this?" asked Rose.

James sighed and led them to a secluded corner.

"I did not want to have to do this," said James, "You may disbelieve us, but I want you to know, this is the truth."

Rose and Jack looked confused.

"Where we come from," said James, "This is all a movie, it's not real."  
>"We are from another dimension," said Dana, "We fell asleep in our living room, and woke up on the Southampton pier."<p>

"In the movie, Rose," said James, "You survive, but Jack does not. I have the feeling that the reason we're here is to prevent Jack's death so that you two can be together."

As soon as she heard Jack would not survive, she clutched his hand tightly.

"Are you sure?" asked Jack.

"Positive," said James, "In my world, I am absolutely taken with this movie."

"Normally I would say this is Horseshit," said Jack, "But judging from the look in your eyes, you mean it, so we'll believe you."

"What can we do to help?" asked Rose.

"We must stay together," said Dana, "and find a way off this boat without drawing attention."

"Impossible to get to a lifeboat, there's people everywhere," said Jack, "We would surely be shot."

"We need to warn mother and Cal," said Rose, "But leave out your part in all this. They will think your mad hearing the whole thing you told us about yourselves."

"Agreed," said James.

They walked off to Rose's stateroom...


	14. The Arrest

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Arrest**

James, Dana, Rose, and Jack were walking. As they were walking, they found Lovejoy waiting for them in the hall.

"We've looked everywhere for you miss," he said as he joined them, and slipped something in Jack's pocket without him noticing.

"Shit," James cussed under his breath.

Dana looked at him concerned.

He leaned toward her ear.

"I forgot," he said under his breath to her, "This is where Jack get's framed."

"Oh god," muttered Dana.

They stepped into the stateroom to find Cal, Ruth and several officers waiting in there.

"Something has happened," said Rose.

"Yes," said Cal, "Indeed. Two things dear to me have disappeared today. Now that one of them is back, I think I know where to find the other."

With that the armsmen removed the coat from Jack and started searching him.

"And you two found them," said Cal, "I guess I owe you a reward."

"We were not searching," said James, "Came across each other in passing and decided to walk back together."

"Is this it sir?" asked the armsmen holding up a necklace with a blue heart shaped stone for a pendant.

"This is horseshit," said Jack.

They began to cuff jack.

"Don't you believe it Rose," said Jack.

"Impossible, I was with him the whole time," said Rose.

"Maybe he did it while you were putting your clothes back on," muttered Cal.

"Real slick, they put it in my pocket," Jack whispered to Rose.

"Shut up," snapped Cal.

"Not even your pocket is it?" said Lovejoy reading the label, "Property of A.R. Ryerson."

"That was reported stolen this morning," said the Master at Arms.

"I just borrowed it," said Jack, "I was going to return it."

"Ah, we have an honest thief," said Cal as they started hauling him away, kicking and screaming.

Cal then turned to Dana and James.

"Thank you for finding them," said Cal, "You may leave us."

"We are frightened by this eventful evening," said Dana feigning alarm, "We would much rather not be alone."

"Very well," said Cal, "Would mind accompanying Ruth in the other room."

James nodded.

"Yes Mr. Hockley," said James biting his cheek.

"Come," said Ruth, "I will pour us some brandy."

"Thank you," said James as they followed her...

They sat in the sitting room sipping brandy and having light conversation. James made it look like he was trying to comfort Dana. Ruth had gone into her bedroom to look for something so she politely excused herself. James and Dana heard a slapping sound in the other room. James clenched his fist so hard it made a cracking sound.

"Easy," said Dana as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Stay here with Rose," said James, "I have to look for Jack. Tell Rose that when Cal is not there."

Entered the sitting room to get to the door.

"Leaving us James?" Cal.

"I won't be long," said James, "I have to fetch something for my lady. Can you two keep an eye on her for me please?"

"Of course," said Cal, "Come back soon."

"Thank you," James said as he left, imagining various painful ways for Cal to be tormented with...


	15. James vs Lovejoy

**Chapter Fourteen**

**James vs. Lovejoy**

James prowled about the ship looking for the lifts to take him to E Deck. It already felt like James was walking through a fun house as the rooms seemed to tilt a little. He found a lift, but the attendant was telling everyone they were closed.

"I'm sorry sir," he said, "The lifts are closed."

James hit him with a right hay maker, knocking him out. James gently laid him against a nearby wall, climbed onto the lift, shut the gate and took it down. When he reached E Deck, it was already flooded. He stepped into the water.

"Damn that's cold," he said.

He was walking for a while. He was halfway to the Crew Passage, when a voice called out. It sounded like a child off to the left.

"Help," it said.

James followed the sound to a locked gate. Cora stood inside, gripping the bars tightly, crying.

"Cora," said James.

"James, help me," she said while crying.

"Where's your father?" asked James.

"He drowned saving me," Cora said, tears running down her cheeks, "He's dead."

James tried to pry it open.

"Dammit," he grunted, holding his hand in pain.

"Cora," said James, "Stand against the wall and cover your eyes."

Cora did as she was told. James drew his Single Action Army and aimed carefully at the lock. He cocked and fired, blowing the lock to pieces. He kicked the gate open and grabbed Cora out of her. James put his gun in the holster, then picked Cora up and carried her off.

"Come," he said, "There's one more person to save."

Cora hugged him.

"Don't leave me," said Cora.

"I won't," said James, "I promise."

He carried her. James entered the crew passage. He counted the rooms until he found the right one. He put Cora down, the corridor was not flooded yet, so Cora would be all right for a bit.

"Stay here for a second," he said I'll be right out."

"Where are you going?" asked Cora.

"There's a bad man in there," said James, "I have to fight him to save my friend. Close your eyes and keep your ears covered. It's gonna get bad."

"Please be careful," said Cora.

James smiled and hugged her.

"I'll be OK," he said, "Wait here, I' ll be back. Close your eyes and cover your ears."

Cora did as she was told. James made sure his gun was hidden from view, then entered. Jack and Lovejoy looked up.

"No trouble I trust?" asked James.

"None at all," said Lovejoy, "What are you doing here?"

"Cal sent me looking for you," said James, "Said he needed your help."

"He said that?" asked Lovejoy.

James nodded.

"Very well," said Lovejoy.

"I'll watch the thieving bastard for you," said James.

Lovejoy smirked.

"Very well," he said.

As Lovejoy turned to leave, James tried to sneak up on him and strangle him. Lovejoy reacted quickly and backed into the wall hard, breaking James' grip.

"You little shit," he snarled.

He kicked James in the gut, making him fall from his down on all fours position. James gasped, holding his stomach. Lovejoy pointed his gun, only to have it kicked from his hand, then kicked in the stomach. Lovejoy, backed off, holding his gut. James got up and rammed him into a wall.

James kept repeatedly slamming him into the wall, until Lovejoy elbowed him in the back. James backed off immediately. James held his back in slight pain. Lovejoy then landed a punch on James's head. James grunted as he went to his knees. Lovejoy then kicked him in the chest, knocking him onto his back.

"You are pathetic," sneered Lovejoy, wiping a little blood from his mouth.

He went to pick up his gun, James got up and tackled Lovejoy while his back was turned. Taking him to the ground, James mounted and started pummeling Lovejoy in the face. James got up, lifted Lovejoy and threw him against the wall. Lovejoy impacted with a yelp. James then lifted Lovejoy up and gave him a left hook to the face, then grabbed on, went down, rolling onto his back and throwing Lovejoy over his head.

As soon as he landed, Lovejoy scrambled for his gun only to hear a clicking noise. He looked up to see James standing with his revolver cocked and ready. Lovejoy smiled, rolled out of the way, grabbing his gun in the process and landing in a kneeling position while pointing his gun.

"You do not have the heart to shoot me," said Lovejoy slightly lowering his gun, "You would have fired by now."

He fully pointed his gun, but James fired, hitting Lovejoy square in the heart. Lovejoy froze, then slumped forward to the ground.

"Arrogant scumbag, motherfucker," sneered James.

He then ran over to Jack.

"You believed me to be innocent?" asked Jack.

"I'm obsessed with the movie remember?" said James, "Hold still."

He pointed his gun and cocked it. It took him five tries to hit the chain to the handcuffs. He hit it with the final bullet, springing Jack free. James reloaded and holstered his piece.

"Thanks," said Jack.

"Come," said James, "I left Dana with Rose."

James picked up Cora as they left and ran to the lift, wading through the water as it started to flood. They got to the lift, James moved the lever, making it go up just in time...


	16. Reunion and Desperation

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Reunion and Desperation**

James, Jack and Cora made their way to first class. The found Rose and Dana heading their way when they reached the grand staircase. Rose ran to Jack and hugged him tightly, Dana did the same for James. She then noticed Cora.

"Where did you find her?" she asked.

"On the way to save Jack," said James, "Her dad drowned trying to save her. I promised her I would take care of her."

Dana smiled.

"You're a good man," said Dana.

She kissed James on the cheek, then hugged both him and Cora. Suddenly Jack yelled out.

"Look out," he cried as something whizzed past James's head and split the top of a banister, splitting it in half. James looked up to see Cal running after them with a gun. The four took off running. "Take her, and hide," said James, handing Cora to Dana.

James then hid behind a column as the other three hid behind a table. As soon as Cal came into view, James drew his gun and fired. It missed Cal's leg by inches. Cal nearly slipped, then jumped behind another column and returned fire. A bullet whizzed past James' face as he went behind the column. James then did a roll behind another column, stood and fanned the hammer, firing two bullets.

One bullet was way off because it hit the face of the clock on the grand staircase. The second one flew past Cal's shoulder. Cal flinched then ran behind another column while firing his gun. Cal was now down to four bullets while James was down to three.

Cal fired two more shots, knocking his shots down to two, as James returned fire, twice hitting the column hid behind. Cal fired as James ran and rolled behind another column, he only had one bullet left and James knew it. He was not promoted to Major in the Marines for nothing. James dodged from behind his hiding spot to fire his final bullet before reloading. It just grazed Cal's cheek. Cal cursed as he ran behind another column. James hid behind his column, reloading, unaware that Cal was circling around.

James finished loading, He looked up just in time to avoid being shot by Cal narrowly as it whinged arm.

"Dammit," snapped James, clutching his arm.

"James," cried Dana.

Cal looked up and smiled, and made his way towards where Dana's voice came from. He knew Rose and Jack were with her. James holstered his gun, then ran and tackled Cal to the ground and started wailing on him. Cal could not seem to hold a candle to James's fighting prowess. As soon as he beat Cal senseless, he got up and pointed his gun at Cal's forehead. Cal looked up despairingly.

"Do it you son of a bitch," said Cal.

"Don't do it James," said Rose, "It's not the answer."

"He tried to kill us all," said James, "He deserves this."

"If you kill him," said Jack, "You will be no better than him."

"You have already won James," said Dana, "Killing will not state your point. It will just make you have blood on your hands."

"I already do," said James, "Lovejoy is dead. I killed him."

"James," said Cora.

"You were protecting Jack," said Dana, "Plus he was armed. It's survival."

"Cal is pathetically unarmed James," said Cora, "If you kill an unarmed man, you are no better."

"You're right Cora," said James as he lowered his gun, "Look away."

She did. James lifted his gun up and brought the butt down on Cal's head, knocking him up. The two scuffles wasted a lot of time as the ship was really starting to tilt. They ran to the stern section...


	17. Do You Trust Us?

**Chapter Sixteen**

"**Do You Trust Us?"**

The quintet finally managed to make to the railing and grabbed on as the stern lifted up. James reached out to Cora. She grabbed his hand. He swung her onto his shoulders so that Dana could clamber up with Rose and Jack. With Cora's arms secured around his shoulders and her legs around his torso, James clambered up while piggybacking Cora. Suddenly, the stern snapped and fell to the sea, everyone screamed as the stern fell upright onto the ocean, the last two funnels fell off as everybody clambered onto the other side of the railing.

The bow once more pulled the stern up. When the stern was pulled all the way up, a strange vortex appeared. Seeing it, Dana yelled to James.

"Do you think that's how we got here?" she yelled.

"I think so," James yelled back, "If we go through it might take us home."

"Rose, Jack, Cora," called Dana, "Do you trust us?"

"Yes," called Jack, Rose, and Cora.

"Then grab onto us," yelled James, "If my assumptions are correct, that vortex will take us to safety. Join hands. Cora, hold on to me."

Cora tightened her hold. Rose linked one hand with James's while the other was linked to Jack's. Jack's other hand linked with Dana's.

"Ready?" yelled James.

Everyone yelled yes.

"One, Two, Three," James yelled.

They let go and fell into the vortex...


	18. Welcome to the 21st Century

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Welcome to the 21st Century**

James opened his eyes, he was sprawled on the floor of his apartment on his stomach, nearby was Dana, on her side. James tried to get up, but found he was weighed down. He looked over his shoulder to see Cora looking into his eyes. Cora got up and climbed off. James looked around. Rose laid nearby on her back, Jack was next to her. James watched as Rose, Jack, and Dana sat up. Dana crawled over to James and hugged and kissed him.

"Look at this place," said Jack as Rose went over to him.

Rose looked around.

"Where are we?" she said.

"Welcome to the 21st Century," said James.

"This is the 21st Century?" asked Rose.

Dana smiled and nodded.

"Wow," said Cora, "Look at this place."

"Consider it home," said James, "You may stay with us as long as you want."

"We owe you so much," said Jack, "Not only did you save us, but you have been kind to us."

"You owe us nothing," said Dana, "You may live with us if you like."

"Thank you," said Jack.

"It will take a little getting used to," said Jack, "Half this stuff looks high tech to us."

"We'll be here to help," said James.

"James?" said Cora, "Being as I'm living here, will you and Dana be my new mommy and daddy?"

"If you want," said James.

"Yay!" cried Cora..

Dana smiled and hugged her.

"Welcome home, Cora dear," said Dana...


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Happy Life**

James and Dana watched as Jack pushed Cora on a swing in the park. Rose smiled as she watched. James put his arm around Dana as he licked his ice cream. Dana put a hand on her slightly rounded belly, her wedding ring glinting in the sunlight. When Cora was finished swinging, she gave Jack a hug, then ran up to Dana and James hugging them both, she also ran over to Rose and hugged her.

Rose now had a wedding ring on her hand. A few months after their incredible journey, James proposed to Dana. They got married a month later. They adopted Cora as their own. A month later, Dana revealed that her little moment with James got her pregnant. Later on, Jack and Rose also got married. Rose was also pregnant though, her belly was not rounded yet. Jack walked up and held Rose, as he watched Cora run her hand on Dana's belly.

To Cora, Jack was "Uncle Jack" and Rose was "Auntie Rose". To this day, they continue living a happy life, James and Dana's son was born a few more months later. They named him Kyle. Rose gave birth to twins whom she named Mary and William. The two families live together and happiness...

**THE**

**END!**

**CAST**

**James Gilmore..._Dolph Lundgren_**

**Dana Miller..._Moneca DeLain_**

**Jack Dawson..._Leonardo DiCaprio_**

**Rose Dewitt-Bukater..._Kate Winslet_**

**Spicer Lovejoy..._David Warner_**

**Cal Hockley..._Billy Zane_**


End file.
